Un mariage presque parfait
by LaSilvana
Summary: Comment Charlotte Lucas a-t-elle pu accepter d'épouser Mr Collins et sa suffisance ? Mini OS.


Cet OS a été écrit pour la 25ème nuit du FoF, en une heure, sur le thème « invitation ». Pour nous rejoindre sur le Forum Francophone, jouer avec nous, discuter de tout sujet concernant la fanfiction, vous retrouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris.

Disclaimer : les lieux et personnages appartiennent intégralement à Jane Austen.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était petite, Charlotte Lucas avait un tas de rêves. Des rêves de petite fille, des rêves fleur bleue et romantiques, dont elle discutait sans relâche avec sa meilleure amie, Elizabeth Bennet.

Mais ses rêves s'étaient éloignés au fil des années, parce qu'il lui avait fallu grandir et que, en devenant adulte, les rêves se trouvent bien souvent briser en raison d'un choc trop brutal avec la réalité.

Charlotte Lucas n'était pas idiote. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas la plus avantagée des jeunes filles de la société, et si d'aventure elle ne s'en était pas aperçu, d'aucuns se seraient chargés de le lui faire comprendre.

Tout le monde l'appréciait, dans le voisinage. On lui disait qu'elle était douce et gentille, et elle aurait été malhonnête de démentir cela.

Par conséquent, elle était régulièrement invitée par tous. Mais parfois, Charlotte en venait à se demander si les femmes de Longbourn ne trouvaient pas en sa présence, derrière leurs sourires, quelque élément rassurant pour elles et leurs propres filles.

Considérant Mrs Bennet, notamment, Charlotte sentait bien ce fait. Quelque soit l'affection sincère qu'elle éprouvait pour Elizabeth, et même pour Jane, il était évident que les comparaisons allaient bon train et que celles-ci étaient, bien évidemment, à son désavantage. Aussi avait-elle été toujours très bien accueillie par Mrs Bennet. Jane était plus jolie qu'elle. Elizabeth était plus brillante. Aurait-elle été si bien accueillie s'il en avait été à l'inverse ?

Charlotte avait fini par se résigner, non sans douleur. Les jeunes hommes ne la remarquaient jamais, tout juste la trouvaient-ils agréable, mais guère plus. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. Ses rêves de petite fille ne se réaliseraient nullement. Elle ne serait jamais une princesse choyée par son mari et entourée d'enfants. Elle causerait la déception de ses parents.

Aussi n'avait-elle hésité que quelques secondes, lorsque Mr Collins l'avait demandée en mariage. Certes, elle était un second, voire un troisième choix, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Certes, Mr Collins était d'une telle admiration pour Lady Catherine de Bourgh qu'elle aurait pu se sentir mise à l'écart, peu considérée.

Mais Charlotte avait surtout vu en cette demande une invitation différente de toutes les précédentes. Egalement condescendante, certes, peut-être autant que celles que lui adressaient les femmes de Longbourn. Mais celle-ci, cette fois, lui permettrait enfin de changer de vie, de toucher du doigt ce à quoi elle aspirait si fortement depuis tant d'années.

Et elle ne regrettait rien. Elle pouvait affirmer, sans rougir, qu'elle était heureuse. Elle connaissait les sentiments de son amie Elizabeth pour son mari, elle savait que cette dernière ne comprenait pas le choix qu'elle avait fait. Mais pour une fois, Charlotte avait un statut différent, un statut social enviable et honorable aux yeux de tous. Contrairement à son amie, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'éconduire qui que ce soit, cette demande était l'unique opportunité qui se présenterait à elle.

De toutes les façons, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'immense fierté qui brillait dans le regard de son père, elle devait le faire. Sa maison était confortable, il faisait bon prendre l'air dans le parc de Rosings qui entourait sa demeure... Que lui aurait-il fallu de plus ?

Et pour une fois, c'est elle qui pouvait retourner les invitations, faire entrer les autres chez elle et être fière de ce qu'elle avait à leur montrer. Pour une fois elle attirait la curiosité et l'intérêt, elle était perçue comme une maîtresse de maison sympathique et efficace. C'était plus qu'elle n'en aurait espéré il y a quelques semaines encore, alors peu importait les circonstances, elle était comblée.


End file.
